How a Girl Became a Monster
by AJ Edwins
Summary: Last story of Luke Elle
1. Expanding

**Sorry. I've been really sick. Been in and out of the hospital for weeks.**

Luke's POV

----*----

I hated watching Elle's abdomen grow. Like with Bella, the ultrasound did no good. She slept most of the time. I only left her side to hunt. The Cullens seemed to know what they were doing. I was confident in their abilities.

Elle wasn't so convinced.

----*----

"I can't do this," she whispered one morning. "Luke, this is too much. Way too much." Her voice wasn't very loud, it was just a whimper.

"Elle," I helped her sit up. "You're the strongest human I know."

"How many humans do you know, Lucas?" she replied, tartly. "Are there enough for comparison?"

"Elle."

"I mean it Luke! Stop trying to make me feel better!" She tried to push me away but couldn't. "I'm going to die!"

"You are not, not you or this baby."

"Of course the baby's not going to die," she replied crying. "I won't let her. I love her too much."

----*----

"She can't love herself can she?" I muttered, once I thought I was out of Elle's ear shot. "She's trying to make up for something."

"Edric," Alice said softly. "She gave him to Tom. She had to. The adoptive parents backed out."

"Tom," Elle coughed, her voice louder than it had been over the past month, "has a job and an apartment. I don't." She started crying again.

I was instantly by her side. "Elle, you did what you had to do."

"Did I?"


	2. Pain Tolerance

Elle's POV

----*----

I have a very low pain tolerance. Of course, there was nothing anyone could do for the pain. Every time the baby moved, I screamed in unbelievable pain. I had to hold still, which was not my speed.

"I take this anymore!" I screamed. "I need something to do! I want to run around! I'm tired of sitting!"

Luke stood and put an arm around my waist. "Come on, I'll help you stand. You can't run, but you can stretch your legs."

I put my feet on the ground and started to stand. "I think I have this." Suddenly, I felt something familiar. "Um, Luke."

"What?"

"Lightening."

"What!?!"

Dr. Cullen picked the conversation up. "The baby's dropped in the pelvis. Meaning the baby's coming through the birth canal."

"Impossible," Edward whispered, "how can that happen?"

"Edric," I affirmed, "he's the reason for a lot of things. He's the reason I'm not going to give up on this little angel."

I watched as Luke smiled for the first time in a while. "Is Angel her name?"

I bit my lip. "That's my little secret. You'll have to wait but I do need your opinion. What's her last name?"

"Hale," the entire family concluded instantly.

"Glad that's settled," I chuckled and touched my stomach. "Saying as I think today's her birthday."


	3. Welcome, Baby Bethany

Luke's POV

----*----

I couldn't believe Elle's words. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I've done this before." She bit her lip and tapped a rhythm out on her leg.

"Contraction?" Carlisle asked her, taking my place behind her.

She exhaled. "I think so, but it it really doesn't hurt. Not like Edric."

"All right," Carlisle replied. "We'll need to clear the room a little bit and get you back on the bed. Rose, can you time?"

My blonde sister took Elle's hand and turned to me. "I'll take care of her, brother. Both of them."

Elle reached for me with her other hand and squeezed. "Go, Luke, hunt. You'll need it."

----*----

It was the hardest night of my life, but when Rose came out; I could hear a rapid heartbeat and a slower one from the other side of the door. I stood. "Are—"

"This is baby Bethany," Rose said, gently putting the baby in my arms. "And Yo'el is still alive and human. I would not go in there if I were you. She's exhausted." She went back in.

"Bethany. Bethany. Bethany," I whispered. She was pale like porcelain with pink lips and cheeks. Her hair was pitch black, curly and sticking up in every direction, just like her mother's. She nibbled my finger with her little fangs. I couldn't smell her and silvery blood under her hard skin had no appeal. She was just my baby. She and her mother were everything I ever wanted.


End file.
